ACTG 364 - The purpose of this study is to determine the effects of study drug combinations on the amount of HIV in the blood after being in this study for 16 weeks. This study will also look at the side effects of Nelfinavir and DMP-266 (EFV) and how these drugs are tolerated when taken in combination or alone with other approved anti-HIV drugs.